Ashita
by Raphael Argai Thanatos
Summary: Naruto is leaving for good Konoha and Sasuke hasn't yet told him of his feelings, so is he gonna take the chance as Naruto sleeps after the training?


Set 5 years in the future

It was a summer Sunday late afternoon in Konoha village; everybody was having a peaceful dinner inside their homes, everybody except for two young boys…

"Sasuke-yarou! Don't you think I'm giving up like that!"

"Whatever, baka."

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were training still in near a lake at Konoha's forest borders at very late hours. Till this day, Naruto still tried to prove himself stronger than Sasuke every chance he got (although he was already stronger), they even shared an apartment in the Jounin headquarters.

Kakashi-sensei watched from afar, tired already of being there for over 3 hours supervising their training.

"Oh, well… might as well read the rest of chapter 17 back home. Wonder if Naruto didn't understand yet why Sasuke still trains with him _every_ day……..ah, younglings!" then he "puufed" away with his _"Hula-hula Paradise, Special Edition - Brand New and Hot Stories"_ in hand.

Naruto finally gave up. He hopped down to the ground and laid there on the grass, when the sun covered himself.

"Already given up? Dobe."

"Yuruse!"

"Baka."

"Ghhh!..."

…..

"Baka?"

….

"Naruto? What the" then Sasuke finally looked at Naruto had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion. "Figures…" he stated smirking. He walked up to the sleeping holder of the kyuubi and laid also near him, facing sideways, a hand holding his cheek, the other over the other's chest. "Anata wa honto ni bakayarou…"

Naruto felt some pleasant pressure over his heart area and wondered '_What the hell…? Ah, who cares! Too tired!' _and proceeded to dream with miso ramen.

Sasuke stared for a while, knowing Naruto was completely unaware of his surroundings and no one else was nearby within a 3 km range. Then he approached him slowly "Naruto…" he whispered near the blond boy's ear whilst his right hand started caressing the chest slowly and gently to not wake him up.

Every night the younger boy would fall asleep and they'd be completely alone with one another and Sasuke took a chance to lower down his guard and be beside the one he had…

"Mou yamete … stop thinking about that." Sasuke cursed himself "Tomorrow's over. Everything's over… so just stop…" Naruto was leaving for a Jounin mission tomorrow and also out of the village… never to come back.

Apparently other villages wished to form an alliance with Konoha to defeat Akatsuki and some ninjas were required to leave due to their extraordinaire jutsus and chakra, Naruto had been immediately selected, Sasuke was still recovering from a 2 month long mission and the people of the village didn't want him gone, but Naruto….

Sasuke scooted even closer to Naruto's sleeping form and hugged fiercely but carefully his slim torso, while laying his head on the grass and resting his lips over Naruto's left ear.

"Do you know I don't want you to leave? Will you ever?" silence greeted him "Of course you don't. Why would the Ice-gaze Uchiha Heir ever want the most loud and annoying ninja in Konoha…scratch that, the whole world to stay?..." Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath savoring the blonde's natural scent for the last time.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke's eyes quickly opened up in fear. Had he been finally caught? "Stop…eating that milk chocolate…" _Milk chocolate?_ "That's my part, not yours…Kakashi ate yours, ano hentai yarou….Bad enough he already ate my ramen…get yours yourself…"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckling…So, he likes milk chocolate, huh? Interesting… tomorrow he could tease him about that and… wait… tomorrow he'd be gone… right. Damn! He wanted so much to forget that! When Sasuke finally admitted that he...

…that he was in love with him.

It had all started with that kiss incident on day one. Then, things just got worse and worse, whenever he was near him, he started getting incredibly hot and sweaty. Whenever they brushed past each other Sasuke would almost shiver from the need to grab him and kiss him senseless. At first Sasuke obviously didn't accept – be _attracted_ to another _guy_? Hah! As if! But the nights seemed longer, lonelier and he sure as hell couldn't sleep over his troubled and confused mind. After a few months of hesitation he had finally come to his senses and accepted he had fallen for the younger jounin, bad and hard.

Now every waking (and sleeping) moment he itched to be close to him, to feel his innocent touch and scent, to hear his laughs, to see his smiles, his pouts…everything.

"I love you." and say this every single night had become a damn addiction.

Then he thought…why not someone else? Sakura? Yamanaka Ino? That Hyuuga girl even! Why _him_? Giving a mental sigh he knew it was impossible, it had to be him. No one else. No one else fulfilled him the way Naruto did. Naruto made him feel _alive_.

And he was leaving tomorrow to never come back.

Sasuke started shaking with the mere thought of everyday coming home and knowing Naruto wasn't there to greet him with his wild trademark grin after burning once again the fish for dinner and apologizing profusely, stating that next time he'd make a better job of it.

Sasuke tightened his hold.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered in an almost desperate tone and lastly "If your leaving tomorrow, then at least let me be selfish one first and last time…" his left hand grabbed the handsome youth's chin "…gomen…" tentatively he brushed lightly his lips over the teen's savoring the mere feeling of being this close to him and then…

'_I need more'_

His ivory skinned body closed over Naruto's tanned one, moaning in pleasure due to the secluded contact it provided and once again approached his lips over the other's. This time he took the lower lip beneath his own and nibbled at it, sucking, licking and teasing. Naruto moaned quietly in his sleep, which further encouraged the Uchiha heir even more.

With elbows on both sides of Naruto's head he held it in place and slightly inclined his own to the side to have a better access and started a foul mouth and mind-blowing kiss. First he lightly brushed over them again, then started a sensual massage involving some tongue on the outside skin of the lips, both boy's moaning increasing in volume at the hot contact.

Soon Sasuke's own raw need became more dominant over the need to prevent the teen from waking up, and so he pressed over his lips against Naruto's more intensely than before. Frantically, desperately and almost violently he kissed Naruto. He slowly sneaked his tongue inside and probed the other awaiting one, relinquishing on the feeling of the massage of both tongues.

It was then that Naruto opened his eyes to view his rival's closed and near ones. In bewilderment he pushed Sasuke's face away from him, since all his other limbs were effectively…trapped.

"SASUKE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU"

"SHUP UP!"

With an air of incredulity Naruto looked up to find Sasuke…crying…? Ok, something here was definitely plain WRONG! Was he under some sort of genjutsu?

Sasuke was crying tears of frustration and pain, Naruto realized that he never had seen so much emotion in those obsidian eyes as tonight.

"Just…don't…say anything…please, Naruto…don't…" he broke down resting his forehead over Naruto's, still looking directly at him "I can't take it anymore, Naruto…it _hurts._ It hurts so much…" then he closed his eyes, the tears stopping slowly.

Naruto didn't know why, but somewhere, in his chest, something contracted painfully and he awkwardly patted Sasuke's lower back.

"Ano…Sasuke?" he opened his eyes painfully "What…what's wrong?...Why, why did you…" he blushed furiously "…uh…kiss me…like that?"

He laughed throatly.

"I'm in love with you, baka." He whispered tenderly "I love you from way back, didn't you know?..."

Naruto's eyes widened even further and it popped out of him before he could stop it:

"Why?"

Sasuke kept smiling gently and started caressing his blond hair with one of his hands. "Dunno. It just happened." He paused "Kami-sama, forgive me but I couldn't it even if I wanted to… Naruto, please don't judge me for what I did, don't…" he took a painful breath "… withdraw from me, if you need, I promise I'll never touch you like this again."

For some unknown reason to Sasuke, Naruto blushed even more "'s ok. After all, We're friends right?" he sure wasn't prepared for the sorrow he saw in those obsidian pools.

"No, Naruto…I can't…think of you like that…" was it just him, or Sasuke had just pushed himself closer to him, their bodies completely closed of one another? And was the temperature hotter or what? "...You're so much more to me…" against his own words, his body betrayed him and once again he was passionately kissing Naruto, whom was more confused than anything.

'_Waaaaait a sec there! Didn't he just say he was not gonna hey that felt good…NO! Focus Naruto! Fo…cus…hmm…he kisses pretty good…STOP! Bad thoughts! C'mon! STAY in control here! He's a GUY, for goodness' sake! Fuck…I don't wanna hurt him, 'sides…this doesn't feel all that…bad, really. It…hmm…feels kinda good, actually…'_

Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin in shock once he felt Naruto responding to the demanding kiss with equal fervor. Sasuke kept plunging in and out his tongue in rhythm to their unconsciously rubbing bodies. Their tongues were battling each other, Naruto's yielding in the wild dance, being surrounded and caressed by Sasuke's. In their passionate crazed frenzy they only saw each other, holding caressing, kissing, till they finally had to gasp for much needed oxygen.

Sasuke didn't even give Naruto time to ponder on what was happening before plunging in again, this time aiming at his throat.

"Sa-Sasukeee…"

Yes…that was it…that was the voice and the word he wanted to hear from his loved one...in that desperate, needy, raw tone…trembling of rapt pleasure in his arms, eyes half closed, lidded with intense desire.

"More…"

Sasuke smiled tenderly at a flushed Naruto and started sucking on a particular sensitive spot right below the ear, while Naruto kept moaning. Sucking like there was no tomorrow, marking him there, when the skin was red enough, therefore, the job was done, Sasuke looked at it with male, possessive pride and grabbed gently Naruto's cheek, whom still whimpered from his previous actions, and whispered low and slowly

"You're mine. All mine, nobody else's…" he kissed him, bruising both boys' lips with the intensity of the kiss, then added in an almost feral voice "…and I'll kill any who tries to touch or worse – hurt you – in any possible way…do you understand, Naruto-koi?"

Naruto lay there panting for a while still, then he nodded.

"Good…" then he ripped the younger teen's t-shirt open.

"Sasuke! That was one of my coolest " then he moaned again "Sasukeee…"

Sucking, licking, kissing and occasionally biting he made his way from the collarbone to the right nipple, where he stopped "Naruto…" he marveled at the wild, flushed beauty beneath his body and started feeling hard "…my precious Naruto… mine only…" then he lowed his head and closing his eyes he gently licked the tip of his nipple.

Naruto shuddered and felt his member agonizingly hardening with Sasuke's sensual ministrations. Slowly he started sucking more and more till Naruto cried out in pleasure

"Sasuke!"

Sweet. He tasted sweet, how odd…or maybe not, this was his koi we're talking about, not a single bad bone in him. He switched nipples and kept sucking, licking sometimes while his right hand ventured lower, caressing antagonizing slowly Naruto's muscled stomach.

"Hmm…Naruto…hmm…"

"Sasuke…keep…" he gasped

"You like that? Hm?" he ventured even lower, caressing his inner thighs "You want me to taste you, Naruto?..."

"S-Sasuke…"

"Tell me Naruto…" he looked up from the fully hardened and red nipples to kiss him savagely again, attacking with his tongue his young lover's hot mouth "hmmhm…"

Finally breaking for air, a trace of saliva still connected both boys' close tongues while they stare with heavy lidded passion eyes.

"I…" Sasuke couldn't keep himself for long and kissed him again, lips already severely abused from the previous heated kisses.

"Nani, Naruto?..."

"I want you to…" he was attacked again and this time resurfaced with much more difficulty.

"…to taste me…fully…" he gave in to the older jounin's plundering, hot, demanding tongue and yielded to him.

Sasuke didn't even know or care how hw was feeling that moment. He was the happiest man alive at that precise moment, but he cared no more than that and continued languorously pleasuring his lover. Accidentally he brushed his arousal with the excitement and both moaned at the sudden, unexpected contact. Naruto loudly and Sasuke more quietly.

He brushed again, this time on purpose.

Louder moans.

'_Louder… **Scream** my name, Naruto…'_

Naruto closed his arms over Sasuke's neck to gain some sense of reality till he completely lost it when Sasuke started rubbing his arousal over Naruto's in slow, rhythmic movements.

Up and down, up and down…

Naruto was by now panting hard, oxygen barely getting to him, only Sasuke's scent…and curse it all if it wasn't a thousand times better! He looked up to him seeing the expression which seemed a mixture of pleasure and pain, while sweating profusely over himself with both eyes closed and open mouth.

"Sasuke…"

he opened his beautiful obsidian eyes to stare at Naruto's cerulean ones with love, desire and a pleasant pain.

"…kiss me…"

Sasuke smiled and complied with his lover's first wish in that torrid night. Therefore he had to stop rubbing their arousals together. Naruto whimpered but soon moaned again when he felt a hand massaging his member gently.

"Naruto…I've done barely anything and you're already so ready for me… your already cumming…" Sasuke whispered as he felt a wetness in his hand, even over the khakis' material, so he pulled the zipper down, removing swiftly the trousers and then the boxers, leaving Naruto in his birth suit "…in the way…" was all he murmured whilst suckling his nipples again. Naruto just wriggled beneath him in agony of the waiting for something he didn't even know what it could be…

Then he traced, with the tip of his index lightly along Naruto's full hardened member length.

'_YES! You're there already! Scream, Naruto! Scream!' _he started licking faster as he felt Naruto about to release.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's body jerked with the sudden contact and drips of the pre-cum flooded down the upright member.

Sasuke took this opportunity and rubbed some of it all over the length, massaging it, caressing it, touching it and the rest brought to lips to suck till they were clean Naruto watched this with fascination beneath the desire his eyes held, Sasuke watched his reaction all the while and approached him once more till their lips were almost touching and they felt each other's breath on their faces.

"Naruto…taste yourself…now…"

Naruto complied and closing his eyes he explored Sasuke's hot, moistened mouth with his tongue. What an exquisite…salty… flavor…

Naruto tried to savor more of it, but Sasuke grinning down at hi had other devious plans.

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto…wait… more is to come."

Never breaking eye contact he lowered his head down, down, till he was over his member. Naruto grew worried.

"Sasuke don'tAAAAAAH! SASUKE!"

Sasuke kept licking the length, despite Naruto's pleadings (which had conveniently turned to loud moaning once again), encircling it, occasionally kissing it's tip when it generated drips of cum, suckling on it lightly on some parts, never biting.

"Ahhh…Saa…Sasukeee…aaaahhhh…" Naruto seemed to be going crazy with this sweet torture, spasms jerking his whole body, shivers running his spine each time Sasuke breathed heavily over his shaft on purpose.

Then it happened.

He took him whole all of a sudden.

Naruto screamed.

Sasuke kept sucking hungrily from base to tip, slowly, twirling his tongue around it whole and getting further excited from Naruto's erotic screams of ecstasy. When the member was giving its final pulsations before the cumming he nibbled one last time the tip of it and took him sucking even more demanding.

Naruto gave then a final scream that shook everything around him, seeing only the infinity and Sasuke before his eyes, his body and soul separated for a few endless moments.

Then he was gently pulled back to earth, exhausted, sweaty and completely fulfilled.

Sasuke kept licking till there was nothing left, got up to Naruto's face and kissed him gently, knowing how tired he was. After a few minutes of light, tender and relaxing kissing they parted and Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Told you that the rest was coming." He chuckled when Naruto flushed instantly "I must confess, Kakashi's books proved useful for once, I had no idea what to do without them before, of course…" he kissed him again languorously "…they were between a man and a woman but I think I made it pretty good on my own, hm?" he stared at the sweaty beauty beneath him with pride and love.

Naruto nodded smiling and with some effort asked:

"What about you?" Sasuke stared silently at him "Don't you…" he blushed more "…need…you know…release too?"

Sasuke was aware of his painful arousal, and yes he needed release too, but making Naruto doing it out of duty was like…

"Let me do it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's determined cerulean eyes for a while

"Ok." Sasuke got up from his position and stretched his aching lower back, being on all fours for such a long time_ had_ to take its tool on him. Sitting on his own feet he watched as Naruto got up also.

Naruto slowly arched his back, hugging Sasuke's torso with one arm and kissed him tenderly. The other hand went to his lower front, caressing his stomach in slow twirls, going lower and lower till he reached his final goal. He cupped his genitals through the pant's fabric, making Sasuke moan quietly.

"Naruto…" he looked down painfully aroused, cupping the younger jounin's hand "…harder…" and gave a gentle squeeze to his own length through Naruto's hands, moaning louder. Naruto nodded and adding, he placed his middle and index finger between Sasuke's balls and gave a slow motion to it.

"Naruto!" sweating profusely he grabbed the grass beside him with all his might, willing to calm himself down from the erotic gesture.

Naruto kept massaging him, and only after a while did Sasuke feel his pants being pulled off

"No boxers?"

Sasuke only smiled cockily at this through heavy passion lidded eyes and closed them again once he felt Naruto swallow him whole.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto continued sucking and licking Sasuke's manhood slowly, then increasing in speed, the pressure inside Sasuke's body also started mounting and his body giving rippling spasms of the pleasure. Naruto gave a final suction.

"NARUTO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Who would've known the stoic boy could be so loud?

After resting for a few minutes Sasuke reopened his eyes and gave Naruto who was hovering over him, sprawled over his upper body grinning, a lopsided smile "You missed a spot…" and licked his left cheek which still had a droplet of his seed "…there. You know it's not over yet…"

Naruto looked at him in complete naiveté and confusion. Was there _still_ something missing?

Sasuke started stroking himself till his length was back to life, never taking his eyes off Naruto's.

"Ano…Sasuke?"

"Nani?" he said placing the younger boy over his lap, making them both shiver in excitement due to the contact between both members.

"Is there…something else le" he quieted down when Sasuke placed two of his fingers inside Naruto's mouth.

"Lick them." He complied confused as to what could it possibly be and for some reason…felt himself hardening once again at the gesture and closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled wirily. "Good…" he took them and replaced with his mouth.

Keeping Naruto distracted with the kiss he led his fingers to Naruto's entrance, probing it slowly; Naruto opened his eyes in alarm and broke the kiss.

"Sasuke?" he said a slight fear clouding his eyes "What are you doing?"

"I'm making this easy for us, I'm wetting your entrance so I can slick more easily myself in." he continued the kiss, till it was interrupted again, making him sigh I slight impatience.

"But that's gonna hurt like hell! I mean, it's against nature!" Sasuke laughed throatily at the remark

"That's why I'm slicking the entrance, baka." Naruto was going to protest once again but Sasuke silenced him with a kiss, all the meanwhile experimenting and finally inserting both fingers inside. Eyes shot up and watered slightly in pain "It's ok Naruto… it'll be over in a moment… I promise it's gonna feel good…" he then started slowly pulling them in and out, in and out…

Funnily enough, Naruto started liking the motion and started unconsciously moving himself to the rhythm of the fingers, even when a third finger was inserted the pleasure kept building…it wasn't that bad really…

Sasuke seeing it was sleek enough, he took his fingers away, making Naruto quiver and whimper in response till he felt himself being lifted by the hips. Naruto looked down in worry, not that he was little but Sasuke… how the hell is THAT going to fit inside was beyond him! Sasuke seeing worry in his eyes whispered softly "Naruto if you want to stop me…" he gulped as Naruto accidentally brushed his entrance over his manhood "…do it now, I'll be ok with it, I won't ever hate you…" he kissed him again "…I love you whatever your decision."

Naruto nodded in response and kissed him with tongues and all. Sasuke took that as a positive answer and pulled him down to his shaft, entering him.

"!..." Naruto spilled a few tears because of the pain, trying to adjust himself to Sasuke's long length "Sasuke…itai…"

"Shh…I know… but it'll be over very soon, worry not koibito…" to distract him further, Sasuke started to lightly pinch, tease his nipples with his hands, making him moan in approval.

Slowly and gently he started thrusting himself in and out, gently…his lover seemed to be slowly adjusting to the new feeling which had finally turned from pain to pleasure.

Both boys were panting hard in the night setting of this grassland in amidst of Konoha's forest as their raw desire as old as time began to increase dramatically to the speed of their thrusting. Sasuke let go of Naruto's nipples to his hips and began pumping him up and down to his shaft.

The tightness of Naruto's walls was driving Sasuke crazy with passion

"Mine…all mine… Naruto, I'm marking you for eternity…no one will make you feel the way I do ever again… no one will touch you the way I have…even less love you they way I have…"

Naruto grunted in response with the effort to say something at all while being adored like this

"Naruto…look at me… Naruto!" Sasuke almost yelled in urgency, pleading the boy who opened his eyes slightly startled "No…one… do you hear me?... **_No one_**…"

"…hai…"

They began kissing fervently, with urgency in their love making, desire, passion and need driving their bodies into frenzied motions. Their sweaty, moistened skins rubbing at each other, licking like flames of pure charka and mingling their souls into one.

The thrusting kept increasing till none knew where one began and the other ended, then Sasuke grabbed roughly Naruto's member making him shiver violently in raw desire.

"We're…cumming…together…koibito" and he began stroking it in a fast pace, to the same rhythm as their lovemaking, the heat and friction increasing at an alarming rate.

"Naruto…"

…increasing…

"Sasuke…"

…heating…

"Ahahhhh…aaaaaaah…"

…blurring their senses…

"Guuuhhh…uuuuuuhhh…nghhhhh..."

…submerging them into an infinity of lust, closer to something they dared not imagine what it could be, all they knew is that they had to get there at all costs …

"Sa-Sasuke…har…der…please…"

"Naruto…ghhhhh…."

And then time stopped.

The void.

Screams of sheer ecstasy were heard in the forest.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Their bodies had reached their maximum pleasure, translating that into a spasm of warm seed leaving both their members.

They collapsed over the grass, holding each other, face to face, eyes closed, puffing. Naruto though the most worn out, due to his stamina, recovered first.

"Ano…Sasuke?"

"Nani?..."

"Um…Why? No, no! I mean – why _today_?" he whispered confused "You had so many other chances why today in particular, cuz you told me you have liked "

"Loved."

"Um…right, loved me for awhile now, huh?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Your leaving tomorrow, baka." His eyes opened revealing pure pain and sorrow "Why else? The only one I have ever loved is leaving me tomorrow to probably never come back, and I'm not allowed outside of this village, remember?"

"Sasuke…you are really…" Naruto took a deep breath "A HUGE MORON!" he shouted with all his might directly into Sasuke's left ear, making him temporarily loose his sense of hearing on that side. "Weren't you listening to me while we were training yesterday or were you too preoccupied with my leaving that you didn't hear me say that I had refused that stupid mission? Baka!"

Sasuke thought his mind was playing tricks…but the serious look on his koibito's face told him it wasn't so…

So, everything that happened…could have…_WAITED_! Aaaaagh! Damnit! He had wanted to do a bloody proper declaration and here he was, after fucking him, knowing the truth! GAAAAAAAAAH!

And Naruto did this…probably…not even feeling the same way about him… In his desperation Sasuke had even forgotten the fact that Naruto didn't love him back…shit…shit.shit!shit!SHIT! FUCKING HELL! WHY NOW?

He stood up slowly since he was still kinda shaky after their previous actions…and what he had just realized. Naruto looked up at him in confusion and grew concerned when he saw him crying quietly.

"Ano…doshita, Sas"

"Gomen Naruto…honto ni gomen ne… in my need for you I forgot your feelings. I'm so sorry, I should have never done this to you without…" he choked on his own words unable to go on and even less able to react to the tackle that Naruto gave him to the ground. "Naruto?"

"Fuck you! When did I ever say I didn't want it? You dunno all about me Uchiha Sasuke! If I wanted I could have stopped it, I would **never **do it if I didn't like you too! Uh?... Wait a sec, since when have I " Sasuke kissed him square on the lips, another battle of their tongues ensuing, after a while he pulled back and stared lovingly at Naruto

"Doesn't matter when, Naruto, I'm just so glad…so glad …" Naruto grinned back and they went back to kissing each other before finally falling asleep out of pure exhaustion . While caressing Naruto's golden locks Sasuke wondered: _'Hmm…I think I still have some milk chocolate tablets of those crazy fangirls…Sakura's gonna kill me for sure!' _after one final chuckle he feel asleep serenely and never happier.

_**Owari**_

**Translations:**

Ashita - tomorrow

Yarou – damned/damn

Baka – idiot

Yuruse – shup up

Anata wa honto ni bakayarou – you really are an idiot

Mou yamete – enough

ano hentai yarou – that damn pervert

koi – love

koibito- loved one

Ano – hey

Gomen/gomen ne - sorry

Kami-sama – God

Itai – hurts / it hurts

Nani – what?

Doshita – what's wrong?

honto ni gomen ne – I'm really sorry/ please forgive me

**Credits:**

Only the plot of this fanfiction is mine

**Comments:**

DAMN! IT'S HOT IN HERE! XD


End file.
